


I Bet...

by CaderiNights



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Dare, JJ talks too much, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Placing Bets, Pre-Competition, Rostelecom Cup, Sara is the best wing man, Seung never talks, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaderiNights/pseuds/CaderiNights
Summary: Stone cold and quiet are three words one would use to describe him. Some say it takes a miracle for him to say anything to you at all. Then again, no one really bothered to try. Except..."I bet you $20 that you can't make Seung-Gil talk to you.""You've got a deal."





	I Bet...

The hotel lobby was a terribly loud place. People shuffled past each other in a hurry, luggage trailing behind them which proved be a tripping hazard to any unsuspecting person who wasn't paying attention. Many people talked excitedly to their friends and family about their trip through the phone. Others milled about aimlessly, having already checked in to their rooms and put their luggage away. They would bump into old friends and rattle on about their accomplishments or grueling practice schedules. Most of the hotel's occupants on this particular night were world class figure skaters looking to compete in the Rostelecom Cup, win gold, and proceed to this year's Grand Prix Final. However, they all knew that only the three most talented individuals would actually qualify out of each division.  
  
Despite the threat of failure looming dangerously over everyone's heads, the room's atmosphere was surprisingly jubilant. The voices of friends and rivals that hadn't seen each other in ages, desperate fangirls looking for their favorite skater, and the occasional "Oh my gosh, there they are!" overwhelmed the room with noise.  
  
Laughter erupted from one corner of the lobby where a group of tall, athletic men were bouncing jokes off of one another. The tallest of the bunch, with sunglasses resting atop his head, bore a confident smile on his face, having just delivered possibly the greatest joke ever conceived. A fairly tan man with reddish-brown hair chuckled alongside his paler, younger friend who howled with laughter.  
  
"Jean, where the hell did you learn that one?" Asked the pale man as he slowly attempted to recover from his laughing fit. He was hunched over, trying to catch his breath with his hand on the other man's shoulder. The tallest, Jean, grinned even wider, placing a hand on his hip and flipping his short, dark hair out of his face. As soon as he opened his mouth to respond with some long-winded story (that the others would most likely pretend to be interested in), a cheerful girl with long black hair pulled back in a ponytail secured with a braid approached the group carrying a tray of coffee from the lobby's mini-café.  
  
"JJ, your dark maple roast," she started, carefully passing a large disposable coffee cup to the dark-haired man. He was , of course, Jean-Jacques Leroy, the self-proclaimed "King" from Canada. He smiled gratefully as he took it from her, nodding a silent thank you. She beamed back at him and turned to the pale fellow.  
  
"Emil, chocolate espresso with milk," Just as she did before, she handed him a cup, though it was notably smaller than JJ's. Emil Nekola of the Czech Republic had recently earned himself a place on Skate Canada's podium, alongside JJ. "Thanks, Sara!" He smiled brightly as he wrapped his hands around the warm cup and carefully blew on it in an attempt to cool it down.  
  
Finally, Sara Crispino turned to her tan twin brother. "And Mickey, as always, here's your large hot chocolate with extra whip," The final cup was topped with chocolate shavings sprinkled over a mountain of whipped cream. Michele Crispino, the overprotective Italian twin brother to the dark haired girl, pulled her into a one-armed hug and took a careful sip of his warm chocolate-y drink. “Thanks, Sara,” he said lovingly.  
  
"Anyway, Michele, I-," JJ attempted to start up his story but was interrupted once again; this time by an incredibly loud screech coming from the direction of the elevators. Everyone whipped their heads around to face the source of the scream. A herd of fangirls wearing cat ears and carrying signs that said something in Russian surrounded a short, blonde kid. Emil's eyes softened in sympathy and muttered something along the lines of, “Poor kid”.  
  
"That new Yuri seems to have been getting a lot of attention lately," Sara commented, casually sipping her drink. Michele nodded briefly, staring at the crowd, "I heard he just started his senior career this year," He glanced over at JJ, catching a glimpse of the Canadian's competitive spirit flash in his eyes like a ticker tape. Nothing excited him more than the prospect of promising new skaters to face off against in the rink.  
  
Emil snapped his fingers, "Oh! I recognize him!" He exclaimed, looking back at JJ brightly. "He placed second at Skate Canada this year, didn't he? He was really impressive. He outscored me! But only by a hair. I’m surprised you didn’t recognize him, Jean. You seemed to have taken an interest in him right off the bat!”  
  
JJ nodded absentmindedly as Emil rambled on. He watched the kid push and shove his way through the mob of girls. They had overcome him like a tidal wave, snapping relentless selfies with him and shoving papers in his face for him to sign. He was so young too, about 15 or so. His age alone attracted younger fans to the skating scene. Couple that with his almost girlishly long hair and elegant skating style and you have a new fan favorite on the rise.  
  
Gradually the group of mature skaters turned their attention back towards each other. After realizing that JJ had completely tuned out of their conversations, Sara and Emil struck up a casual conversation with each other about the optimal amount of whip cream to put on hot drinks. Michele pulled his sister closer protectively, keeping a close eye on Emil. Mickey had a habit of thinking every guy in the world was hitting on his sister one way or another. On the other hand, JJ's piercing blue eyes continued to scan the hotel lobby as he absentmindedly sipped his drink.  
  
That was when he noticed a solemn looking figure standing alone in front of the elevator. He wasn't looking at his phone or reacting to the chaos unfolding not too far away from him. He didn't appear to have headphones in either, although it was tough to tell from where they stood. He just stared calmly and patiently at the elevator doors with an unwavering stoic expression. Beside him sat a single blue suitcase and a smaller black duffle bag sitting on top.

  
"Who's that?" asked JJ, casually leaning into Emil and Sara's conversation. He pointed towards him discreetly. Three pairs of eyes turned to look in the direction of the man in question.  
  
"He's the guy who tried to hit on Sara at the airport," Mikey scowled, pulling her even closer to him. Sara rolled her eyes and wriggled out of his grip. "He was not trying to hit on me, Michele. He was asking for directions to the bathrooms!" She shot back, her eyebrows furrowing together delicately. Mickey dismissed it with a wave of his hand and continued, "Anyway, I believe his name is Seung-Gil Lee. He's from Korea,"  
  
"He doesn't like to talk to anyone except his dog! And he hasn't posted on Instagram since last December," Emil chimed in. "He's not the most popular guy on the ice, but he is pretty good! He bagged a 88.90 during his last short program!" JJ's brow shot up, nearly choking on his coffee. Sure, this guy might not be a social butterfly, but the media coverage alone should've made him at least somewhat famous with a rather impressive score like that. It’s surprising how JJ hadn’t heard of him; Tonight seemed to be proving how out of the loop he is...  
  
"Why do you ask?" Emil’s voice snapped him back to reality.  
  
"Well, he's...kinda weird isn't he?" The Canadian said with a hushed voice. "I mean, he's just staring at the elevator. The light on the button isn't even on!" The other skaters turned to look at Seung-Gil again. Indeed, from where they stood, they could see the two buttons to summon the elevator, and neither one was lit up. He was just...standing. Waiting for an elevator that was coming.  
  
"Weird..." Emil murmured, stroking his scruffy facial hair curiously. A hush fell over the group as they continued to watch him. After nearly a minute of silent staring, Emil smiled slyly at JJ and casually motioned towards Seung with his open hand. "I bet you $20 you can't get Seung-Gil Lee to talk to you," He wagered.  
  
JJ slowly turned his gaze to the Czech man. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "What?" Emil chuckled, motioning again. "I said, I bet you can't get him to talk to you!" JJ crossed his arms, smiling lightly at the ridiculous challenge.  
  
"$20?" he asked quizzically, although he wasn’t entirely sold on the idea. Nevertheless, Emil stuck out his hand for JJ to shake with an enthusiastic smile.  
  
Sara leaned over placing her hand on JJ's shoulder. "If JJ can't get him to talk, no one can," She said with a devilish grin. “Thank you, Sara, but,” He glanced over at the stone-faced man again, mentally sizing up him up. “I dont-,” he started.  
  
"Oh please. Jean would probably annoy the shit out of him before he got him to talk," Mickey scoffed, crossing his arms with a roll of his eyes. Now _this_ fueled his fire. JJ glared at Mickey for a margin of a second before whipping his gaze back to Emil, who was eagerly awaiting an answer.

 

He slapped his own hand against Emil’s, gripping it firmly and smirking. “You’ve got a deal.” Emil shook his hand aggressively and laughed wildly as he did so. "Hold my drink," JJ said, handing it to his hype-man, Sara, who willingly accepted it. “My god, he’s actually going to do it,” Mickey muttered in astonishment.  
  
Emil cheered, slapping him hard on the back. "Go get'em, tiger!" He said after giving the much taller man a good-hearted shove. JJ stumbled for just a moment before regaining his composure. He stood up straight, took the sunglasses off his head and slid them over his eyes. He readjusted his leather jacket before looking back at the group.  
  
Michele pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered something along the lines of "I can't believe he's actually fucking doing this" under his breath. Meanwhile, both Sara and Emil were urging him forward with eager smiles and thumbs up. JJ flashed a confident smile towards them and sauntered over to Seung-Gil. As he got closer, the Canadian tried to act as cool and confident as he could. More than normal anyways. He leaned against the wall beside the elevator, smirking down at the shorter Korean skater.  
  
"Going up?" he asked casually. Seung acknowledged him with an emotionless glance. Up close, JJ noticed his short hair that just barely covered his ears and bushy black eyebrows that reminded him of caterpillars resting lazily on his head. However, it appeared as though he hadn't even heard JJ speak. After a few more awkward seconds of silence, JJ cleared his throat and repeated the question. "Are you going up?" This time he pointed towards the ceiling and enunciated a little more.  
  
Seung-Gil followed the direction of his finger. As he looked up, JJ caught a glance of a pair of wireless, black earbuds tucked away in the Korean's ear. His pulled out one of his earbuds and raised a brow ever-so-slightly in confusion.

  
Jean-Jacques Leroy was a patient man. He enjoyed teasing his friends and was, for the most part, pretty good at accepting any shade that was thrown back at him. But, as much as he loved listening to himself talk, he was _not_ a huge fan of repeating himself. He let out a soft sigh, looked over the top of his sunglasses, and repeated for the third and final time, "Are you going up or down?"  
  
Seung glanced at the buttons beside JJ's shoulder. His eyebrows settled back into their normal position as he leaned over and pushed the button to go up without saying a word. He then stared at JJ tiredly as the Canadian racked his brain for something to say next.  
  
"Well, that answers that," he said calmly, taking off his sunglasses and hooking them on the neck of his shirt. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and stood beside him. "I um...I'll be joining you, on the way up,"  
  
The stillness of the Korean's dull grey eyes seemed to bore holes into the side of JJ's head. His black hair looked soft and thick, and his eyebrows looked as though they had been meticulously groomed, with not a hair out of place. He didn't really look like he was frowning, more like a perpetual pout. He had somewhat of a button nose, and that was the most feminine thing on him. All in all, he looked spectacularly ordinary.  
  
Seung kept his earbud out, but he didn't say a single word. The two men stood in an awkward, steady silence, casting quick glances at each other when the other wasn't looking until the elevator doors opened. "Oh, it's empty. Grea-a-at!" JJ said apprehensively. He really had no reason to go into the elevator other than to win this bet, which was proving to be a hell of a lot harder than he first expected.  
  
Seung-Gil wheeled his suitcase into the elevator, pushed the button for the 5th floor, and stared at JJ expectantly with his piercing grey gaze. He somewhat reluctantly strolled in, pushing the button for the 5th floor...again. "Oh! Well, look at that. We're going to the same floor!" It was like talking to a stone wall with caterpillar brows. As the doors closed, JJ caught a glimpse of Emil and Sara. Mickey stood, unimpressed at his efforts while Emil laughed hysterically. Sara shouted something encouraging that JJ didn’t quite catch.

 

Then the doors slid shut.  
  
The room was dead silent, save for the soft jazz music that plays in every elevator ever. God how he wished he hadn't given his drink to Sara. At least it would have given him something to distract himself from the tension. "So...are y-,"  
  
"You're Jean-Jacques Leroy," Seung said, his gaze focused on the doors ahead of him. JJ's eyes widened in shock. He talked! He had a voice! And it was a soft and stern voice, but showed more emotion than his face ever could. It was the kind of the tone you'd use on a dog who's done something bad but you can't bring yourself to yell at it; or the voice you would use around someone you really cared about. It had thrown him off completely, and Jean stumbled over his words after a moment of stunned silence, "I-ah, um I mean, yes. Yeah, yes I'm JJ."  
  
Seung continued, "I've been watching your performances online for a while. I especially enjoyed your short performance at Skate Canada. You seemed so confident and happy out on the ice. I’m sure you’ll be just as impressive in person," JJ was silent. He was completely drawn in by this voice, unable to or even breathe properly. It was, in a word, amazing. One definitely wouldn't have heard his calm voice in the noisy and chaotic lobby; but it was a welcomed sound in this silent elevator. Seung continued to voice his opinion in a sure, calm voice. He never once looked up at JJ, but you didn't need to see his face to tell that he meant every single word he said. He never sounded patronizing or harshly criticizing, nor was he overly enthusiastic and rambly. Not a word was out of place. It was almost like he rehearsed it in a mirror. "I was hoping I would be able to tell you this in person someday. I look forward to competing with you, Jean," The Korean finished.  
  
JJ swore he saw the flash of a smile, but only for a moment as the elevator stopped, it's doors opened, and Seung slipped out. JJ stared like a deer in the headlights after him. A pink blush dusted his cheeks like fresh snow, and immediate regret settled like a rock in the pit of his stomach. Seung was actually a cool dude, and JJ had called him weird, stared at him, and made a bet to talk to him. At this moment, he couldn't care less that he won the bet. Emil wouldn't believe him anyways; he hadn't seen it happen. Right now, JJ just wanted to talk to him more, listen to his soft, sure voice a little longer, and get to know the mysterious "stone-faced man" better.  
  
Then it hit him. This was his stop and he had a chance to catch up with Seung. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and jumped out of the elevator just a moment before the doors closed. "Hey, wait up! " He called, waving after the dark haired man, "Thank y-!" but he was already gone. He had jumped out just in time to see a blue suitcase quickly disappear around a corner. Summoning all his power, JJ ran as fast as he could to try and catch up with him. His feet pounded heavily against the carpeted floor, and his breath hitched in his throat.

  
He nearly collided with another person coming out of their hotel room, and he shouted a rushed apology over his shoulder. As he rounded the corner, however, he slowed his pace. Seung was nowhere to be seen. The hallway was completely still. JJ's huffed and tried to catch his breath. He ran a hand through his hair in exasperation before dropping both hands to his sides.  
  
He had lost him, at least until the competition, to an empty, quiet corridor. The oddly comforting voice and the soft, shaggy black hair that framed his stoic face like a famous painting, had been stolen away from him by one of the tens of doors in the hall. JJ's shoulders sagged in defeat, and his puppy dog eyes searched for even a hair of movement. But there was nothing but stillness. The only thing that broke the heavy silence was his own muttered voice:  
  
"Nice going, Jean."

**Author's Note:**

> My god I've been slaving over this for a while.  
> Shout out to my friends @widgcosplay @silvernym @cryptidcosplay and @haylovecosplay (all on instagram) for helping me edit !! Y'all are the best~
> 
> I hope you liked this! I'm pretty happy with it?? Also I absolutely adore JJ and ship him with almost fucking everyone so expect more from me in the future?
> 
> It might take a while; this took at lEAST 6 months lmao.


End file.
